The Fast Track my version
by Mach615
Summary: Probably the sexiest story I've ever written. P.S some parts are used from the actual episode. Rated M for sexual content.


Speed had been longing to reunite with Alyssa, after he was trapped inside the virtual track with Annalise. A virus that someone unknown had put into the track left the two running endlessly through the sprawling land. Luckily, some technicians of Zile's had figured a way out of this mess. And without her, he didn't know what the world would come to.

"So, are you going to stay here tonight?" Speed asked Alyssa as they reached his dorm room. Some look in her deep, dark blue eyes told him that the pregnancy was beginning to take its toll. Every day she would feel weak, overwhelmed by what was growing inside of her womb. Alyssa knew nothing but the mental pain that slowly consumed her body. Yet she was more than happy to have this baby. "Yeah." she murmured in a patient tone. With that being said, Speed opened the door and entered into his room.

She trailed behind him, exhausted from the day's events. Suddenly, a thought hit her. _But I don't have any pajamas to wear. _One slight shiver ran up her spine as she pictured herself naked in Speed's bed, knowing that he was the one who impregnated her. And, Conor would be in the room, too; he had no relation to Alyssa at all. Starting to reach for the hem of her shirt, Alyssa noticed a plastic bag laying on the floor. There was no telling how it got there. It wasn't possible for anyone to get into their room. A note was placed carefully on top.

And the word_ Alyssa _was neatly printed on the front. She picked up the piece of paper, holding it in her hands as if it were a priceless jewel. Alyssa flipped the note over, noticing a message on the back. It said, _Good luck with the sex tonight! ;) From Jen. _What did that mean? It was obvious that her and Speed were going to have sex. Almost every night. The note slipped from her grasp, and she began rummaging around inside the bag. Something silky brushed against her fingers. When she pulled the substance out, Alyssa saw that it was a beautiful article of lingerie. It was a silky white tank top with lace embroidered around the edges.

"Do you have any pajamas to wear?" Speed asked, beginning to grab one of his T-shirts for her. "Actually, I do." Alyssa replied in her usually gentle voice, hiding the shirt behind her back. "I'll be right back." She bolted out the door, walking down to the bathroom to change. Alyssa locked the door, so no one would see her, switched on the light, and got to work. She unclipped the belt around her waist, (Actually, it was around her lower chest since she was pregnant) slipping off her skirt, and carefully took off her leggings. Just so they wouldn't get ripped.

Trembling, Alyssa took her shirt off. She reached behind her back, unclipping her bra. It soon revealed her rounded and firm breasts. When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Alyssa gently rubbed her hands all over her pregnant belly. To believe she was already in her second trimester. It's already been at least five months and she's so big. _Wow... I can't believe it. I'm already five months pregnant with his baby._ Alyssa thought as the boy who was responsible for this unplanned event came into mind. Of course, Speed didn't mean to get her pregnant. It was just an honest mistake. No. Having a baby is not a mistake in any way, shape, or form.

Of course these two have had sex multiple times before her pregnancy. But that one night of getting intimate, this is how it all started. Speed had honestly forgotten to use one of his condoms. And every time he saw her swollen belly, Speed always had been left with quivers of pleasure crawling up his spine. Suddenly, that man who was known as her father had entered Alyssa's thoughts. Jeremy. She had never wanted him to find out that she was expecting a child at 16, or be on the recieving end of his anger. He had no right to say such things like, for example, he would disown her if she was caught with an African-American. She's got another thing coming, because Lucy is the exact color. Alyssa had every right in the world to be friends with her, no matter how much hatred Jeremy may show towards her.

Even if she is carrying Speed's baby, Alyssa still has the brains of a nerd, even if she doesn't necessarily look like one. She shook her head, and gathered her dirty clothes into that bag. And slipped on her night socks. The lingerie top went over her head, and she tied the strings in the back. It was white, which meant see through. Speed might have been able to see her breasts through the fabric. But it didn't matter, because after all he _was_ her boyfriend. And he has seen her naked before. The shirt's hem ended at about the length of her thighs, so that was fine. To be honest, it _was _actually quite sexy on her. Slowly opening the door, she flitted her eyes around from left to right to make sure no one was watching. Not even her friends (Lucy and Annalise) could see what was covering her body. Alyssa began tiptoeing carefully out of the bathroom and up the stairs to where Speed's room was located.

X noticed her as she got to the top of the staircase, but he wasn't quite so sure yet. _Who is that? _He asked himself. But right away, X recognized the long blonde hair she possessed cascading over her shoulders. With a slight smile on his face, he walked casually over to her. Alyssa stopped short when she suddenly bumped into Speed's older brother. Slightly older, in fact. X was only 17. He moved in a little closer, putting his hands around the girl's tiny little waist. She let out a small gasp of sudden surprise. "Damn, Alyssa. You look hot in that top." He said, the smile on his face getting bigger. It was actually a nice feeling to have someone's hands on her hips, but she was already dating Speed. "Wow. Are you still pregnant with Speed's kid?" X asked, noticing her swollen belly. Alyssa wriggled away from his grasp. "Yes, X. I am. She'll be here in another four months." She murmured. " I'm sorry, but I need to get to bed." With that said, she quickly dashed away from him.

Even if it was only a quick glimpse, he still gave a pleasureful sigh at the alluring, and pregnant young girl. When Alyssa reached Speed's room, she slowed her pace down to walking. She spread her fingers across her stomach. It was protruding up and out. Her eyes gazed down as the baby gave a slight kick from inside. When she hovered her hand over the spot where the movement occured, she thought to herself, _She's getting stronger. _It was no doubt that the baby was a girl. At least that's what the doctor told her. Alyssa took a deep breath, letting the door in front of her slide open. As Speed noticed someone had come in, his head flicked around only to find his girlfriend yawning, her arms stretched up overhead. The top Alyssa was wearing revealed some of her belly when she used that action.

His eyes widened. Speed had never seen Alyssa look that sexy in his life. "Man..." he sighed. Conor looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. She walked slowly over to him, her hips sashaying from left to right. "Hey, Speed." Alyssa said in a lustful voice. Speed now had a heavenly look on his face. "H-hey, babe." He stammered. "Who _is _that?" Conor asked, dumbfounded. "Who do you think it is?" Speed shot back, chuckling. Ignoring his friend, Speed stood up and slowly crossed the room over to her. "You know...I'm not wearing any panties." She purred. "I could see that, when you came in.'' Speed said back to her. A chuckle progressed between the two. Speed leaned into Alyssa, and they started to kiss. "Mmm...'' She moaned. Her arms were around Speed's shoulders. He put his hands on her waist. And this time, she didn't try to get away. For a moment, they stopped.

Alyssa turned her back towards him. "Oh, baby...I missed you so much.'' Speed sighed as he started rubbing Alyssa's belly from behind. His lips met hers again in a sexy kiss. She slid her arms around his neck, moaning, ''Ohh...I missed you too.'' Conor shook his head in slight disgust. A few moments went by, and the two lovestruck teenagers stayed in that position. "Hey, let's practice those labor positions. " Speed says as they stop kissing. Alyssa turned towards her boyfriend. Their arms were around each other in a bear hug. Speed slid his hands up and down her back as if she was having a contraction. "Breathe in...breathe out." She followed his directions, slowly inhaling and exhaling deeply.

As he was breathing as well, Speed smelled the scent of _Suave _Spring Waterfall shampoo drifting off of Alyssa's long and luscious blonde hair towards him. He closed his eyes, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ooh, Speed...your lips, they feel so...warm." Alyssa moans as if he was seducing her. Technically he was, but interpreted in a different way. She grabbed tightly onto his arms, and squatted down onto the floor just like they have been practicing.

"Gee, I hope I can get into this position when the time comes." She laughed, rising up onto her feet.

"I'm sure you could, babe. If you can get into it now, there's no way you couldn't do it in the future." Speed leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He brought his hand up to her belly. There was another ripple beneath. "She kicked, didn't she?" He asked as he noticed the smile on Alyssa's face. "Yeah. Apparently." Speed shook his head. "My god, honey. You're getting so big. It seems just like yesterday you told me you were pregnant. And now, here you are, already halfway towards the end of your second trimester. "

"I know. She's growing so fast." Alyssa gazed down at her stomach, then smiled at him. "Oh..baby." Speed moans, holding her close. At this time, Conor was all snuggled in bed, ready for a long slumber.


End file.
